everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion.
"Reunion." is the twenty-second video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript [ Vince, Evan, and Jeff are together, indoors, facing the camera.] Jeff: Hey, Hybrids. Obviously, I’m back. gives the camera a brief wave. '' '''Jeff:' Like I showed you before, I, uh, found some old medical papers in my old elementary school building that weren’t supposed to be there. We’re going to look into that some other time, but the guys wanted to see what it was about. Vince: We thought it was strange Jeff would find confidential papers in an abandoned building. Jeff: '''A school. '''Vince: Yeah, so we thought it would be a good idea to go back and see what we find. Um… we didn’t find medical papers, but we did find a weird note. And aside from that note, uh, we had a couple shots that we’re gonna show you guys... sighs. Vince: …That we’re not going to jump to conclusions with, but… Evan turns from the camera, to face Vince. '' '''Evan:' (outraged) “We’re not going to jump to conclusions with?!” rubs his head in exasperation. Evan: Are you guys seriously fucking thinking that this is just some…?! cut to the footage. The three of them are walking down a dark hallway of Jeff’s elementary school. Jeff leads the way, with Evan behind, both holding flashlights. Bringing up the rear, Vince acts as cameraman. Evan: Alright, well, firstly, it’s good to have you back, my friend, but, uh, secondly I want to see exactly where you found this medical paperwork that you were talking about. Jeff: Yeah, you’ll see the paper. Vince: So… what exactly is the story behind this in the first place? ‘Cause I really couldn’t even hear what you were saying in your, uh, your ‘I’m Okay’ video. Jeff: You had your speakers down. chuckles. Jeff: Honestly, though, I thought I told you guys this one before. Vince: I don’t think you did. Jeff: I don’t know why they stopped funding the place. Could’ve been repaired. kicks an empty metal trash can. Jeff: I mean, like I said, there was a fire and they took a head count and didn’t care about me. other two snort in incredulity. Evan: That’s fucked up. Vince: Yeah, tell me about it. Jeff: What can you do? Think the locker… place is up this way. Evan: What, you found it in a locker? Jeff: Yeah. It was weird. Vince: Yeah, that is a little weird. Evan: That there’s medical paperwork in a locker! tilts the camera to one side, looking down a small stairway. A glare of light, reflected off the shiny surface of a door, startles him. Vince: Oh, shit! Evan: Shit-ter! turns the camera back towards his friends. Vince: Just get… giving my… giving myself a little heebie-jeebies, my friends. this point, Evan and Jeff have reached a door. Evan: Was it in here? Jeff: Yeah. It’s a little musky. There’s no windows or anything. opens the door, slipping inside. cut. They are now inside the locker room. Starting from the floor, Vince redirects his camera back upon Jeff. '' '''Vince:' Alright, Jeff, so is this where you found the medical papers? Jeff: Yes. Vince: In this suspiciously Silent Hill-looking room? gives a little snort. Jeff: As if! Now, um, the place I was, here, there was a lot more papers and fun stuff everywhere. It looks like someone came through the place. Vince: Doesn’t mean we can’t take a look... even though the cleaning crew has been here. Jeff: The papers, themselves… the ones I found were in the locker. taps Evan, directing his attention to the lockers. Vince: 'Go see if you can find anything, my man. ''then addresses Jeff again. '''Vince: Yeah, well, we’ll see if we can’t find anything. Like, uh… is reaching for the highest locker. Some kind of paper is stuck inside its door. Vince: …You got something over there? pulls the paper down, skimming it over. Evan: The hell is this? hands the paper over to Jeff to look at. '' '''Vince:' This look like one of the papers you found before? Jeff: '''No. The ones that I found, they were typed. They were documents. '''Vince: What’s that? Handwritten? Jeff: '''Yeah. This is scribbled. '''Vince: Let’s hear it. Jeff: (reading message) “Who are you, my dear friend, to reach someone like me? I look forward to our reunion in Hell. Otherwise, I fear my warnings have fallen on deaf ears. The sight of his black eyes, his markings, this face not human, now has claimed another one of us. I’m sorry I was too late. – Linnie.” that’s the end of Linnie’s main message, there still some postscript which Jeff proceeds to read. Jeff: '''Then it says ‘I’m very sorry.’ And it’s just scribbled… '''Vince: Can I see it? Jeff: ‘Sorry,’ over and over again. gives Linnie’s letter to Vince, who holds it up to his camera in a close-up for a few short seconds. Vince: Why do we keep finding these? lowers the letter. Vince: Can we just trash these? crumples the letter. Jeff: No! screen goes black for a second and a half. What follows immediately after is a second of fragmentary footage. Jeff: …around… cut to Evan opening some other door. Audio drops out, next segment is silent. the other two follow Evan, visual distortion clutters the screen. When the distortion clears, the three of them seem to have gone back into a different hallway, somewhere in the school. Then the video cuts to black. '' ''concludes the footage of the EMH crew’s elementary school excursion. We’re back at Jeff’s house, with Evan keeping the camera held up to his face in an extreme close-up. Evan: Alright! Now since this is a documentary of… of our real investigation of our real situation, I wanted to put this in here. I wanted to put this in this video and explain to whoever might be watching this at the end that… that I personally think that it’s bullshit how we’re just sitting here waiting and beating around the bush about this shit. Clearly, this is not just some dickhole messing with us. Clearly, this is not just some man in a suit. This is something so much worse, and those two idiots can’t see it, but I sure as hell can. I just think the sooner we nut up, the sooner we can take this fucker down. No more running. No more waiting. I want to kill it. Notes *The note that the crew finds seems to be a reference to the Rake creepypasta. The letter found by the EMH crew is signed by Linnie, a name mentioned in one of the letters. *Slenderman can be seen behind Jeff in the "suspiciously Silent Hill-looking room" and when Vinny lowers the camera for a few seconds in the part of the video with no sound. Approx. times: 1:57, 2:06, 2:13, 2:23, 3:31. *The guys do not seem to notice Slenderman while they are exploring the school, but the beginning and end of the video suggest that they did see him later when they watched and edited the video before posting it. Slenderman may have some kind of invisibilty power that still makes him show up on camera. External Links *Video Category:Videos